The Rrrather Rrreport
The Rrrather Rrreport is a weekly rrrather based publication that reports on various events going on within the site. It covers a wide range of subjects such as ongoing dramas, current trends, opinion pieces as well as question series made by multiple users. It was originally created on March 13, 2016 by NeonSpectre, who still acts as the lead writer of the reports themselves. Over the course of the publications existence various other users have been added to the reports staff and work on and off on certain issues. All articles are published on the rrrather wikia, all of which are linked through questions made by neon. The majority of article discussion generally takes place there but comment sections are still available for use on their respective wikia pages. A full list of rrreport articles can be found below. Have some gallery music to listen to for additional euphoria March 2016 The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 01 March 6th - March 12 '(Published 18:28, March 13, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 02 '''March 13th - March 19 '(Published 19:43, March 20, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 3 '''March 20th - March 26 (22:48, March 27, 2016) April 2016 The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 04 March 27th - April 3 '(Published 22:02, April 3, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 05 '''April 4th - April 9 '(Published 22:04, April 10, 2016‎) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 06 'April 10th - April 17 '(00:33, April 18, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 07 ' April 17th - April 23 '(19: 00, April 24, 2016) May 2016 The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 08 'April 23rd - April 30 '(Published 20:00, May 1, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 09 'April 30th - May 7 '(Published 23:09, May 8, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 10 'May 7th - May 15 '(Published 23:55, May 16, 2016‎) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 11 'May 15th - May 22 '(Published 01:07, May 23, 2016‎) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 12 'May 22nd - May 29 '(Published 00:38, May 30, 2016‎‎) June 2016 The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 13 '''May 29th - June 5(Published 19:01, June 6, 2016‎) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 14 June 5th - June 12(Published 02:40, June 13, 2016) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 15 June 12th - June 19(Published 22:53, June 21, 2016‎‎) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 16 June 19th - June 26(Published 01:26, June 26, 2016‎‎) July 2016 The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 17 June 26th - July 3(Published 03:54, July 5, 2016‎‎) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 18 July 3rd - July 10(Coming soon) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 19 July 10th - July 17(Coming soon) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 20 July 17th - July 24(Coming soon) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 21 July 24th - July 31(Coming soon) August 2016 The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 22 July 31st - August 7(Coming soon) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 23 August 7th - August 14(Coming soon) The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 24 August 14th - August 21(Coming soon) Staff Lead Writer - '''NeonSpectre '''Page Manager - MindlessPie (Issues 1 - 5), NeonSpectre (Issues 6 - Present) Backup Manager - Nintendogirl On-Scene Investigator - TwerkinDolphin, Various Proofreaders - Darksith66, AppropriateName, Ekzymore, Various Issue Cover Art Issue -1.png|Issue #1|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 01 Issue 2.png|Issue #2|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 02 Issue 3.png|Issue #3|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 03 Issue 4.png|Issue #4|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 04 Issue -5.png|Issue #5|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 05 Beeboop.png|Issue #6|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 06 Issue 7.png|Issue #7|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 07 Issue 8.png|Issue #8|link=The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 08 issue 9.png|Issue #9|link=http://rrrather.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rrrather_Rrreport_Issue_09 Issue 10.png|issue #10|link=http://rrrather.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rrrather_Rrreport_Issue_10 Issue 11.png|Issue #11|link=http://rrrather.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rrrather_Rrreport_Issue_11 issue 12.png|Issue #12|link=http://rrrather.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rrrather_Rrreport_Issue_12 issue 13.png|Issue #13|link=http://rrrather.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rrrather_Rrreport_Issue_13 Category:Lists Category:The Rrrather Rrreport